galacticwarriorempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Updates - October 2018
Galactic Warrior Empire October 31st, 2018 Runescape and Old School Runescape is moving away from wikia Hey everyone. Today is an important day - we finally have the chance to leave Wikia. It's been a long time coming, and we’ve talked about it for almost a decade, but this time is different - we have the full support of Jagex, both financially and institutionally. This is a project we've had to keep under wraps for a while (apologies for the secrecy - there are good reasons for it though). Long story short, we've already created new independently hosted wikis, put a ton of work into designing them, and assuming people are on board with this, we're going to publicly launch them once this thread closes. The new wikis are live at https://runescape.wiki and https://oldschool.runescape.wiki. They're in a read-only preview for the duration of this thread, using a snapshot of the wiki from the end of January 2018 with only current revisions. Once we fully launch with the close of the thread, we'll be merging in all the changes we've made to it on to an up-to-date version of the wiki with all of the revisions. This thread doesn't need to be posted everywhere - we'll do plenty of shouting about it when we actually launch; for the time being this is a preview for editors. Please head over there and check it out, and use this form to give us feedback on the design, any issues you find with any pages (broken JS/lua/templates/whatever), etc. The wiki is massive and while we've tried our best to fix everything, some things may have slipped through the cracks - some aspects of the design are not finalised, especially on mobile. Also, due to the ongoing work the sites could go down for short periods or run slowly at any time due to backend maintenance. I also suggest you begin migrating any and all bookmarks/custom searches/etc to point to the new wiki, etc. We are confident that forking is the best option for the future of the wikis and we are sorry for the secrecy that's been necessary up until this point. We really hope that you will agree, and hope to see everyone over on the new wikis. I'm sure most of you want details about what's happening, so let's get into that now, Q&A style. Feel free to ask about whatever and we'll answer as much as we can. One of the Q&A What is forking and who does it affect? Forking is the process of leaving Wikia. The wikis that will be forking are the RuneScape Wiki (this wiki) and the Old School RuneScape Wiki. We have also created a new meta wiki which will cover administration of the wikis. We are considering forking interlanguage wikis in the future - for the time being, English wikis are the focus until we are stable. https://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Leaving_Wikia Partners that closed down Viking Transport closed down recently and Galactic Warrior Enterprise is offering all members there an position in the virtual trucking company. Overclocking Team Our Team is recruiting members who can specialize in overclocking computers, the link to the team can be found here! Divisions that need more hands #Public and Clan Relations Have an safe & happy Halloween! References Social Links #Skype #Discord #YouTube #Facebook #Steam #Twitch #Twitch Community Category:Newsletter